For the love of a slayer
by lor-loves-spike
Summary: The many times spike has confided his love for buffy....buffy actually thinks she might love him back....she has to leave to defend the world from the yamashi demon....
1. Not gonna get me

"starting from here,  
  
lets make a promis  
  
you and me  
  
lets just be honest"  
  
Spike moved the hair out of Buffy's face. "I love you."He said with tears in his eyes. "but i have to go. Its my duty as the slayer. Even if i shall die." Buffy said."i will be back, i promis you that."  
  
"soon there will be,  
  
laughter and voices,  
  
byond the clouds,  
  
over the mountain"  
  
"Why?" Exclamed Giles. "your like my daughter! The yamashi demond is to strong for you." You could see the tears in his eyes. "Im sorry, i love you Giles, but the future of the world is on my shoulders. I have to go" Cried Buffy  
  
Buffy Summers saves the world again. How was she going to tell willow. She couldent even fint the words to tell Xander, let alone her best friend. They had grown up togeather, lived togeather and faught togeather. She couldent do it. Buffy grabed her things and left without saying another word.  
  
"We'll run away   
  
on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield   
  
shining upon you"  
  
"What?!" Willow yelp. "she-she- left without telling me?" "she couldent bring herself to" explained Giles simpatheticly. "i dont undertand, she said she can tell me anything!" the phone rang just as Willow started to cry. "BUFFY?" Giles yell loudly. "Is it really you?"  
  
"We'll run away,  
  
keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down,   
  
our guardian angel"  
  
Willow grabed the phone. "you have somthing to tell me dont you?" No one anserwed. She was dead, or so they suposed.  
  
Spike was sitting alone in his "Layer" crying when he heard the news. He grab his things. Spike needed to see buffy's face one more time. mangeled or not.  
  
"We rush ahead,   
  
the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise,   
  
they're not gonna get us"  
  
Sitting on a red eye bus, Spike, couldent sleep, couldent think, the one he love...was dead..  
  
"My love for you,   
  
always forever  
  
Just you and me,   
  
all else is nothing  
  
Not going back,   
  
not going back there"  
  
He got off the bus and just stood there. The smell was evil, something moved behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde haired, tall girl. "Buffy Summers" He said with a huge smile on his face. "Where have you been?" "waiting for you." Buffy said. She gave him a huge kiss and they borded the train again...hand in hand. "i love you too" said Buffy 


	2. what is a slayer to do?

disclamer: i wish i owned BTVS but....sadly spike was created by josh wedon *tear*  
  
A/N: this is my first a/n so all i can say is PLZ R&R. Lsat chapter was kid of short an all that...the song was not gonna get us by TaTu and this chapter its going to be alittle long and the song is imaganary (origin version) by Evanescence Okie welli said b4 PLZ R&R  
  
" swollowed up in the sopund of my scraming cannot cease for teh fear of silent nights"  
  
Buffy lay awake, confused. She loved Spike, he loved her. It was perfect.... or so she thought.  
  
"in my feild of paper flowers, of candy cloud of lulaby. i lay inside my self for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me"  
  
" Im so confused" she confided in Willow. " I loath him...but yet im in love with him?" The door nob turend and in walk Spike, as casual as possible, and sat in teh chair in the corner. Willow got up to leave. Buffy restraind her, she sat back down.  
  
" if you need to leave this world you live in, lay your head down and stay awile, though you may not remember dreaming, something waits for you to breath again"  
  
The tension was riseing in the small town of sunny dale, vampires wernt so often. Buffy's love for Spike, was slowley growing. Are they really in love?  
  
" dont say im not up touch, with that rampit chaios, you reality, i no well what lays beyond your sleeping refuge, the nightmaire you bild your whole world to escape"  
  
Willow couldent take it any more, something butiful, something real, something blind was happining here. No one could see. " you love her dont you?" Willow asked. " Of corse i do" Spike shouted back." Well then do something about it" she said with a streanth in her voice. She left. He sat in his cold dark home for hours just thinking...he new what he had to do...he new what he must do...but. how? 


End file.
